


Impulse⇔Gambler

by YomiNoKura



Series: Versus! FFXV smut hell [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Glaive Week, Versus XIII, inaccurate gambling, useless bisexual crowe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Those stories that everyone heard were planted by those in the Royal Family’s mafia, making sure they spread like wildfire. The fools thought if they traveled here, they could drag themselves out of any kind of struggle.Extension of my Versus XIII AU and for Glaive Week Day 3 (which i missed).





	Impulse⇔Gambler

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this since I missed Day 3 of Glaive Week, and I'm dumb. I might add another chapter for Crowe/Aranea sex but shrugs. The Persephone mentioned in this story is a fill in for the Reader in my Ignis/Reader fic, Iactandae Iura.
> 
> Got a request? Send it to my tumblr!
> 
> drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com

Crowe giggled softly, draping her legs onto the blackjack table, facing your rivals from Tenebrae. “Ready to lose again, darlings?” she teases lightly, smirking. Little did these fools know, the casino where dreams came true was actually owned by the royal family, and the woman was one of their sparrows that made sure no one truly won in this casino. She knew the dealer, Nyx, since the two of them were teenagers training in Insomnia. Besides, the two of them could count cards without blinking an eye.

Dressed in an elegant black gown that trailed the floor, even with Crowe seated on the high stool with her legs crossed, everyone assumed that Crowe was another wealthy gambler come to increase her fortune. The two she was playing against made their Tenebrae accents too obvious that Nyx had signaled for Crowe’s presence watch the two play with him, making sure they would never win. The fools thought that they could truly win enough to make their wildest dreams come true? Not even Lucians had a better chance to win it big here. Everyone here had given in to their depraved greed, desperately spending large of amounts of money to win even more. Those stories that everyone heard were planted by those in the Royal Family’s mafia, making sure they spread like wildfire. The fools thought if they traveled here, they could drag themselves out of any kind of struggle.

Instead, it was one of the finest traps laid by the Royal Family. Crowe places her cards on the table before confidently stating. “Twenty.”

“Over,” the blonde woman sighs, giving up her chips. “I believe I’ll pull out now.”

“Sixteen,” the white haired man groans, pushing everything towards Nyx. 

After the two get up from the table, Nyx only rolls his eyes as he has a silent conversation with Crowe, smirking as another on of their allies slinks up to the table. A young woman dressed in a short, halter top grey dress and a white fur stole draped around her elbows makes her way to both Nyx and Crowe, hair perfectly pulled up into a side bun, winking at the two. “This kind of shift is boring, huh? None of us are safe from this.”

“Oh, can it Persephone,” Crowe snorts in a teasing way, motioning to a waiter for two glasses of champagne. “You’re mad because you can’t see your _gioia_ because he’s out on batting duty.”

“Of course!” Persephone giggles. “Ignis should be batting heads with his darling and not some other person, Crownsguard or not.” Persephone was a good seven years younger than Crowe, but was known in the Kingsglaive for her brutal methods for a clean murder. Her talent was a large advantage for the royal family, so being put on such a mundane duty while her boyfriend was out killing without her was almost laughable. Even if Ignis is one of the youngest royal tacticians, Persephone wanted to be next to him when he did go on missions such as these.

“They make kids like you pretty messed up in the head, huh?” Nyx nods airly as the champagne is served to both Crowe and Persephone, shuffling the cards again. Today was a slow day for casino patrons, being Wednesday, so your bosses allowed for all of the Kingsglaive on sparrow duty to slack off when there weren’t patrons around your general vicinity. Nyx starts up a round of King’s Knight, and Persephone begins to sip her champagne before playing with the two older members.

It’s late when Ignis arrives to surprise his girlfriend, silently stepping behind her before enveloping her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. “Darling.” he states as Persephone leans back to give him an upside down kiss. He’s dressed in a smart black suit, with the buttons on his white shirt barely even buttoned, as expected. He sits in the last seat to the right of Persephone, who shifts to rest her legs on his lap, curling up to give the tactician needy kisses to his cheeks.

Crowe and Nyx only roll their eyes at the blatant display of affection between the two of them, exchanging glances between each other. The younger couple was infamous within the crime organization for fucking after completing their missions, mainly fucking right after hunting the last victim down and having the cleaners discover them smeared in blood and crashed against a wall. The two younger assassins eventually leave the blackjack table, entangled in each other’s arms as they stumble off to the bathroom. Crowe and Nyx exchange another glance between each other before Crowe pushes the cards towards Nyx. “God, those two are really something else.”

“Tell me about it.” Nyx reshuffles the cards idly, glancing around the casino. “It must be nice to be Ignis to be fucking a chick just as brutal as him. I know Prompto had that thing for the Tenebrae chick for a while before she became a low-priority target.”

“Ugh, ever since we had to work with them last time, I can’t look at Ignis in the eye after seeing his dick plunging into Persephone _right after_ we finished that last assignment we did together.” Crowe gags before noticing the silver-haired woman taking a seat next to her, leaning back casually. “Ah, sorry for making you listening to ….. That….” Crowe trails off as she meets the stormy green-grey eyes of the woman. Something about those clouded eyes that bear the sign of knowledge beyond her age made Crowe stumble upon on her words.

The woman was dressed in a tailored designer suit, much like Ignis’s, but with the first two buttons of her white blouse were open, exposing her cleavage. With black choker around her neck and her hair up in a ponytail, Crowe realizes that she, is sucked into this woman’s charm. “You can stop staring now.” the woman teases as Crowe blinks back into reality.

“Ah, sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve seen a woman like you walk into the casino.” Crowe blurts, coughing inelegantly that has Nyx biting back a guffaw. Crowe, a dignified member of the Kingsglaive, the Royal Family mafia, disarmed by the mere charm and beauty of a woman. It’s rare to see his fellow comrade act this cringy around a woman, but it’s an entertaining means of curing the boredom of the casino shifts to those that get to watch this. Luckily, Nyx has front-row seats to this spectacle.

“My name is Aranea, by the way. I want to make sure you remember that, so you know what to scream tonight.” the woman winks, and Crowe swears her brain short-circuits to hearing that in real time. It wasn’t against the rules of the casino shift to fuck around when you could, but the only person that would use this freely was Persephone and her freaky sex habits with an equally frisky Ignis. 

“Crowe. My name is Crowe.” Crowe manages before attempting calm her nerves by picking up her champagne. Aranea orders a glass of whiskey on the rocks, handing her credit card to the waiter.

“Well, I’m here to spend money to play,” Aranea nods, turning to Nyx. “Let’s play a round of blackjack like normal people, wouldn’t you agree, Crowe?”

Crowe nods automatically, placing her flute of champagne shakily back onto the blackjack table, cursing that the high collar of her gown seemed to be itching with discomfort. There was something about this woman that magic couldn’t figure out. An embarrassed flush takes Crowe’s ears, something that stands out to Aranea. _Oh, how cute,_ she thought. Crowe was one of those useless lesbian types, huh?

One round of blackjack turned to six. Aranea’s chips seemed to never end, and Crowe couldn’t focus as usual, cursing to herself about how she was falling under Aranea’s false spell. Nyx makes eye contact with Libertus, nodding to him before holding back a laugh as Aranea continues to disarm a useless Crowe. Crowe loses for the first time tonight, and Aranea has to bite back a chuckle. “I should go to the bathroom to freshen up before our next round. Dealer, will you hold our chips for a moment?”

Nyx nods, bowing before Aranea gets up from the table. Aranea beckons Crowe, cocking an eyebrow before Crowe picks up the hint. More Glaives are watching, but at this point, Crowe could give no fucks to what her comrades thought as she walks side to side with Aranea to the bathroom elegantly.

Nyx and Libertus lose it once they’re out of earshot, guffawing loudly. Pelna has to slap the two of them on the back to shut up, before Luche asks the question on everyone’s mind.

“So, did anyone realize that our useless bisexual of a comrade just walked to the bathroom with the Commodore of Niflheim to probably fuck?”


End file.
